Damn that Imai!
by Forbidden
Summary: “Imai! Give that to me!” I snap at her, lunging for the camera she was trying to keep out of my reach. Unfortunately, she carelessly trips on a stone and lands on her back, and I not being fast enough to stop myself, fall on top of her. Ruka's POV


A/N: This is based on the anime, not the manga. Seeing that no one liked it the first time, I decided to edit it and repost it. If I get some results, then I'll post a sequel. By the way, this is from Ruka's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Damn that Imai!**

_Damn that Imai!_

I had just come from visiting Piyo, the large mutated chick that lives in the nearby forest, when she turned up and began taking pictures of me.

"Imai! Give that to me!" I snap at her, lunging for the camera she was trying to keep out of my reach. Unfortunately, she carelessly trips on a stone and lands on her back, and I not being fast enough to stop myself, fall on top of her.

"Idiot," she says in her passive tone. _I swear I'll kill her. Exactly who was it that fell over first?_

Before I can relieve my anger by yelling in her face, I hear a rustling in the bushes and familiar voices.

"You pervert! If you ever look at my underwear again, I'll tell Narumi-sensei!" Sakura Mikan exclaims.

_Oh God…_

"I don't look at them on purpose, you're just stupid enough to flash them at me." Natsume retorts.

_Don't tell me that they're going to…_

The bickering stops once the two come into sight.

_SEE US!!!_

I freeze with embarrassment. The girl I have a crush on and my best friend see me in a very awkward position with a girl who blackmails me all the time. They see me in a situation that I usually find them in, which is…well, not appropriate at all.

Sakura is as still as a statue and opens her mouth to speak, "What—"

_Oh no…_

"What're you—"

_I swear we didn't do anything!_

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO HOTARU?!!!"

_Oh God, someone shoot me._

Sakura cries, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't know that Ruka-pyon was a pervert too!"

_No way! I'm the victim here!_

"No!" I exclaim, quickly getting off of the twisted camera girl who put me in this situation. "We didn't do anything! Nothing happened!"

Imai sits up and brushes dirt off her uniform.

"Just because no one's looking doesn't mean that nothing happened." She says nonchalantly.

_Damn you, Imai!_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!????????" Sakura screams so loud that I have to cover my ears. "Hotaru, did he do anything to you?"

That cursed Imai doesn't say a thing, but inspects her camera instead.

"It's broken."

_Who the hell cares about that?_

There is a brief moment of silence, before Sakura runs away crying, "Ruka-pyon's a pervert too!"

"Sakura-san!" I call after her. I try to run after her, but Imai trips me.

_That jerk._

"What are you doing?" I snap at her.

"Nothing," she says with indifference.

Natsume then begins walking away, muttering "It's none of my business."

"Ack! Not you too, Natsume!" I call after him.

_I'm not that kind of person, he should know that!_

I turn on Imai and begin shouting at her.

"Now look at what you did! Why did you give them the wrong impression when nothing happened? You didn't have to go that far—"

At that moment, Imai grabs both my ears and pulls me towards her face. _What the heck?_ Even after our lips meet, I can't understand what is happening. I begin to feel light-headed and the sound of the blowing wind dies down. I can taste howalon-flavored lip balm. Then I realize…

_My first kiss? _

_With Imai? _

…

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME!???_

I push her away and fall over from the light-headedness.

**CLICK!**

"What—What're you doing?" I exclaim as she puts her camera into a pouch.

She gives a small smile and says, "Now you can't say nothing happened."

A/N: I hope that I get at least a few reviews this time. I was very disappointed the first time I posted this up, so I took the time to incorporate more of Ruka's thoughts in it and change the details. The original title was "Imai Pinches Really Hard" because I made it so that Hotaru was pinching Ruka's ears during the kiss, but I took that out. I'll definitely put up a sequel if this fic isn't a failure.


End file.
